


Hyung, please

by dubu_seline



Category: JYJ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Omega Verse, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline
Summary: Jaejoong deals with a whiny Taeyong going into heat





	Hyung, please

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that came up while I was looking at picture of military Jaejoong and Cherry Bomb Taeyong. And somehow it went from hot to angst to soft to playful in under 500 words.

"Hyung please"

"Taeyong"

"I'm so hard hyung please"

Taeyong was a panting mess clinging on to Jaejoong's shirt. Ther pheromones are suffocating. Jaejoong can smell him, so potent so sweet.

"Just a few more minutes Yong. We'll be home and you can deal with it in your nest"

"But hyung" Taeyong whines. "Please I need you."

"I...we can't. Not yet Taeyong" He rubs Taeyong's arms in an attempt to calm him down but Taeyong moans and grinds closer. He lifts himself a bit more, and whispers in Jaejoong's ear. "What are you waiting for hyung? I'm ready and I'm yours. All this. All yours hyung. Take me." Jaejoong groans when Taeyong grabbed his crotch. "I can smell you too hyung. You want this as much as I do. What's stopping you? We both know I've been fucking myself moaning your name during my heats for the last 2 years."

"God dammit Lee Taeyong." Jaejoong lifts him and settles him in his lap. Taeyong moans at the feeling of Jaejoong's hard on between his clothed ass cheeks, slick pooling even more. Jaejoong holds him down stopping any chance of him grinding down. "Stop"

Taeyong immediately lost the strength to fight back. That was Jaejoong's alpha tone which he rarely used. He knew he is close to fucking up. He grabbed Jaejoong and hugged him, head settling above the older's heart.

"I am sorry hyung."

Jaejoong's hand moves up to his waist and pulls him close. He can sense the younger boy getting disappointed with himself, tears already wetting his shirt.

"Hey baby look at me" Taeyong hesitates. "Come on love look at me". Tear filled eyes met Jaejoong.

"I'm really sorry hyung but its really getting so hard to control this."

"Shhh its okay baby I know. I know that. I am sorry too. I am sorry I can't take care of you yet but just be patient okay. I still need to serve 2 months. Just wait two more months baby. I don't want to take you now and leave. I want to cherish you properly. You understand that right."

Taeyong puts his head back on Jaejoong's chest. "Okay but leave your hoodie, the big one. And this shirt."

"Of course baby." He kisses Taeyong's head.

"It doesn't change the fact that I am very horny and wet and I can still feel you semi-hard under me. I can feel your power letting go of me now and the heat is creeping up again. I hate this."

"I am sorry babe." He tried to move Taeyong off him but the younger held tight.

"No. I dont hate this position. I just hate the heat and how we cant do anything about it YET"

"But if you dont move I will also get hard."

"So?"

"Taeyong" He can hear a small whine from his hyung's voice.

"Let's suffer together hyung."

 

\----end---

~Thanks for reading!


End file.
